


To Love

by Nikki_St



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_St/pseuds/Nikki_St
Summary: It was at times like this, that I realized how lucky I was to have such a wonderful man in my life. To happiness, to future memories, and most importantly, to love.





	To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Here’s my first ever fanfiction that I'm posting on AO3! It's about the sunshine of GOT7, Youngjae! 
> 
> As a note, Y/N means Your Name and Y/LN means Your Last Name.
> 
> Let’s get to it and I hope you will enjoy!

┏━━━━━━━━━━ ❦ ❦ ❦ ━━━━━━━━━━┓

    To Love

┗━━━━━━━━━━ ❦ ❦ ❦ ━━━━━━━━━━┛

 

I was getting ready for my date with Youngjae when I heard the doorbell ring. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was already the time for Youngjae to pick me up. Knowing full well that I wasn’t near being ready, I went to open the door.

 

“Hi, Youngjae!” I said after opening the door.

 

“Hey Y/N! Are you ready to go?” He asked cheerfully.

 

“Hmm, not really. Why don’t you go into the living room and watch TV? I will be done in 10 minutes max!” I told him blushing.

 

“Do you want something to drink?” I asked him walking toward the kitchen.

 

“It’s fine, I will get myself something while you finish up.” He answered taking me by shoulders and guiding me to my bedroom.

 

“Okay, I won’t take too long!” I promised him before closing the door of my bedroom.

 

Looking at my closet full of clothes, I was unsure what to wear but decided, in the end, to wear jeans with a black shirt and white patterns tuck inside and black boots. Before getting out of the rom, I took my beige coat, purse, and keys.

 

“I’m ready!” I shouted as I was walking toward the living room. “I’m impressed you looked less than 10 minutes.” Youngjae teased me as he stood up.

 

“Hahaha, you are so funny.” I said sarcastically, before taking his hand in my hand and walking to the front door.

 

“So where are we going?” I asked him after locking the door and walking to his car. “It’s a surprise.” He said opening the door for me and waiting for me to sit before closing it.

 

“Okay, at least give me one hint! Please!!” I begged looking at him after he got in the car.

 

“It takes 20 minutes to go there from your place.” He answered with a smile on his face.

 

“That could be any kind of place!” I exclaimed. “It’s still an hint, so you cannot ask anymore.” He laughed.

 

“Sneaky..” I mumbled while pouting.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Youngjae took my hand in his and kissed it. I turned my head to look at him and just squeezed his hand while smiling at him even though he wasn’t looking at me.

 

*20 minutes later*

 

20 minutes later, I felt the car stop. Looking at Youngjae, I saw that the looked nervous. Looking at the window on my right, I saw that he stooped in front of the park where we first met. Turning toward him, I squeezed his hand and he turned to look at me.

 

“Are you okay? You look nervous…” I asked him softly.

 

“Yes.” He nodded. “I just have to ask you something and I guess I am a little bit nervous about your reaction.” He said looking at our interlaced hands.

 

“Ookay… What do you want to ask me that is making you so nervous?” I asked him confused. I was confused because usually, he would just ask me straight out what he wants to know, but for him to be so nervous, it had to be something really important.

 

“Let’s get out of the car and walk to the park first.” He said looking outside.

 

“Okay.” I replied shrugging my shoulders. There was no point in pushing him. He would ask me his question when he would be ready.

 

So we walked for a while and sat down on a bench near a pond. We sat in a comfortable silence while we cuddle just enjoying the view that the park offered. It was the beginning of spring, so the flowers were starting to bloom. After a while, I heard Youngjae say my name.

 

“Hmm?” I hummed questioningly.

 

“Hmm.. well... it’s about earlier when I told you I needed to ask you something.” He said nervously.

 

“Yes? Shoot away.” I told him calmly, trying to not make him more nervous than he already was.

 

I felt him get up and he stood he front of me. “Honestly, I had this speech prepared, but it’s all gone right now.” He chuckled sheepishly.

 

Chuckling softly, I took his hand in mine. “I don’t know how you’re going to react, but I guess I’ll say what I have to say on the spot.” He told me, smiling at me.

 

“But first…I hope that with these two songs, You’ll understand how I feel about you.” He said letting go and walking backward.

 

As he stopped walking, I heard a melody and I saw the members coming out of their hiding places one by one to stand next to Youngjae, in front of me. I soon realized that the melody I was hearing was actually ‘Confession Song’.

 

“What…” I wondered astonished as the boys started to sing.

 

_Hundreds of confessions without success_

_I feel so unconfident should I just go back_

_I say I’ll confess for sure but it’s pointless with no actions in the end_

_Can’t keep my head up in front of you_

 

_I’m in love with you, why are these words so hard_

_I keep hesitating to say over and over again_

_Why is it so hard just to write a simple letter_

_I keep writing and tearing it over and over again_

 

_You may not feel the same way as I do_

_I may never see you again, that’s what I’m afraid of_

_Don’t have the courage to tell you_

_With this song let me open my heart to you_

 

_I love you, baby I, I love you (for a very long time)_

_I love you, baby I, I love you (I do)_

 

_All day long I wait for your reply_

_I keep writing and erasing to make sure there’s no mistake in my words_

_I accidentally say things that I don’t mean_

_The dramatic lines that I practiced in front of the mirror_

_Are all forgotten when I stand in front of you, flustering me_

_My hands hesitate in front of yours_

_My heartbeat sound getting louder, you might hear it yeah_

 

_You may not feel the same way as I do_

_I may never see you again, that’s what I’m afraid of_

_Don’t have the courage to tell you_

_With this song let me open my heart to you_

 

_I love you, baby I, I love you (for a very long time)_

_I love you, baby I, I love you (I do)_

 

_My heart beats like a DRUM_

_My arms just wait for the day to hug you tight_

_My calendar just waits for the day marked red_

_My confession just waits for my courage_

_Though I am still a timid fool_

_I hope this song I wrote for countless nights_

_Deliver my sincerity_

_Take one side of the earphone in your hand_

 

_Shall we?_

 

At this, the boys all pointed at Youngjae and pushed him toward me.

 

_I love you (love you), baby I, I love you (oh for a very long time)_

_I love you (woo hoo), baby I, I love you (I do, I do)_

 

“I love you (woo hoo), baby I, I love you. I do, I do.” He sang standing in front of me.

 

At the end of the song, Youngjae took my hand and made me stand up.

 

“Youngjae, wh-what is going on?” I stammered confused.

 

“You’ll see. Come with me.” He replied guiding me right next to the pond.

 

“Turn around.” He told me.

 

I did and when I turned around, I saw our family and friends walking toward us. I didn’t have the time to ask them any questions before Youngjae started to speak.

 

“Y/N, when you came in my life, you brought along with you your joy of life, your optimism, your smile, but most important of all, you brought along your love. Your love for me. I am so thankful for everything you did for me. For all of the support and encouraging words you’ve given me. For making me food, when I was tired and couldn’t take care of myself. For comforting me when life crashed in front of me. Thank you for giving a shoulder to sleep on, to cry on, and to lean on when times got rough. You don’t know how much you’ve helped me in these past 3 years and for that, I have to thank you from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for being my silent angel. I love you.” He confessed looking at me with a smile on his face.

 

I was speechless, just listening to his confession and trying to hold back my tears.

 

“This song represents the feelings that I have for you. All of my thoughts about you.” He added before walking back to stand next to the boys.

 

_Every day, every night_

_What would life be without you_

 

_To you that always did everything for me_

_You who was always there beside me_

_I’m so thankful, so thankful_

_I can’t put it into words_

 

_How the times I spend with you_

_The time that we are together_

_Means the most to me, baby I love u_

 

_Every day, I think of seeing you_

_Every day, my heart skips a beat_

_Please stay with me_

_I wonder every day_

_What I did to deserve_

_You who always takes my side_

 

I started to walk toward him as they kept on singing.

 

_You who supports me when I’m crippled_

_To you who gave me strength when I didn’t have any_

_I’m so thankful, so so thankful_

_I can laugh thanks to you_

 

At his verse, Youngjae took my hand and started to sing.

 

_Every day, I think of seeing you_

_Every day, my heart skips a beat_

_Please stay with me I wonder every day_

_What I did to deserve_

_You who always takes my side_

 

_All these things I couldn’t say to you before_

_Through this song, I’ll speak_

_Thanks for making me happy_

_I want to make you smile every day every night_

 

During all this time, Youngjae was looking at me with a smile on his face. I couldn’t believe what he did. Not able to hold back my tears anymore, I started to cry. Gently, he took me in his arms.

 

_I’ll always be by your side_

_So don’t worry,_

_I promise I’ll always be you baby_

_And you have to be my lady_

_I just want to stay like this so don’t leave me_

 

_Whatever hardships there are_

_With you I can fight through them all_

 

_Every day, I think of seeing you_

_Every day, my heart skips a beat_

_Please stay with me I wonder every day_

_What I did to deserve_

_You who always takes my side_

 

“Y/N Y/LN, for three years, you have been my sunshine, my rock and my blanket of comfort. I hope that you will still be in the many years to come. Thank you for everything. Because of you, for you and for everyone that I love, I became a better man. A man, everyone can be proud of.” Youngjae declared before going down on one knee, taking a little box out of his pocket and opening it. Inside of the box resided a beautiful silver ring.

 

“OMG!” I gasped, my hands in front of my face.

 

“Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, Y/N Y/LN? Will you do me the honour of standing next to me for the rest of our lives through the good times and the bad times and of letting me love you until our last day?” He asked with tears in his eyes.

 

“Yes!!” I exclaimed, nodding frantically and crying like and baby. Looking down at Youngjae, I watch as he put the ring on my finger.

 

As he got up, I jumped into his arms. “Thank you. I love you so much.” He said.

 

“No thank you, for everything. It was so beautiful, I loved it! And I love you too. You made me the happiest woman in the world for these past three years. I could never imagine my life otherwise.” I responded before kissing him.

 

_It was at times like this, that I realized how lucky I was to have such a wonderful man in my life. To happiness, to future memories, and most importantly, to love._

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it, guys! I hope that you enjoyed the story! Please let me know of your thoughts about the fanfiction in the comment section below! 
> 
> Also, I'm on the app GOT7 Amino, where I post all of my GOT7 fanfictions! Here's the link to my profile: https://aminoapps.com/c/got7igot7/page/user/nikki-st/Z63z_pb0tnf5dZMPMaompRM8r5oBNwazKN3
> 
> Thank you again for reading my fanfic!


End file.
